The Sum Of It All
by Patriot for Christ
Summary: Some of my new characters come to the school and are put on teams according to their abilities. Will they be put together to form stronger friendships? Or will they be seperated, and lost? Please Read & Review. Also, I won't be updating unless I get a cer


****

The Sum Of It All

By Patriot for Christ

The main characters in this story are mine-Alicia, Matt, and Jake. To get the information on them, just read my 'Characters' story. It explains them along with a few of my other characters.

Standing on the rooftop, looking down from above where the three of the newest students in Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters.

Alicia, Matt, and Jake where all eating their lunch. They had been friends as soon as they came to the school, except for the two boys whom had been friends before this. Of course, things like that will happen when you are put in the same group.

They had made their own lunches, today. You could either eat cafeteria food, or make your own lunch. If you where in a hurry, you would take the cafeteria, since the food was all automatically loaded onto a tray when you came in. If you made it yourself, then it took five to ten minutes longer to get everything. That was usually the healthier alternative.

They sat up there, eating submarine-style sandwiches. Along with some juice, apples, and some small cookies as a dessert.

Alicia and Matt, in particular, where very close. It had only been about three days since they met, but Alicia felt like she could pure out all her thoughts onto Matt. He was very helpful and considerate of others. Something she very much enjoyed.

As for Jake, he and Matt had lived in the same town and had been friends. It was a rare case of two friends both becoming mutants, and both being sent to Xavier's.

Pretty soon, they where joined by their teacher, Ororo Munroe. She sat down next to them, eating a small salad.

"I see that you three have been quite well introduced." she smiled. Her white eyes staring each of them down.

"Yeah." Alicia smiled. She couldn't think of much to say when her teacher was around. It just made her nervous.

"Well, I came with my friend, Matt." Jake told her.

"I see. Well, I just came up to tell you three that physical education is in fifteen minutes. We'll be working on your abilities."

"Not again!" Matt groaned.

"You in particular, Matt." Ororo smiled. "You have an interesting ability that is quite of some usefulness to us. You see, the last mutant to possess a mutant ability such as yours was Black Tom Cassidy. Have you heard of him?"

"Y-yeah…" Matt stammered. "Wasn't he with Juggernaut?"

"Yes. He proved quite dangerous too. He was a very dangerous foe." Ororo replied. "Well, I have to go down there. Remember, fifteen minutes!" she smiled as she walked back into the mansion.

Fifteen minutes later, they where back in the school, in the gym. There where about twenty other mutants around them, each having to go through their mutant abilities.

The list went through, until finally it came to those three. They each went up, one by one. Matt was last, seeing how Ororo wanted to save his ability for last.

When Matt walked up, he turned into his wooden form. His body became firm, brown, and wooden. His fingers multiplied and became vines.

"Now, see here, Matt is a special example of a class-10 mutant. He has the ability to turn into super strong wood, enhancing certain abilities. He also is able to create vines for fingers, and turn water and the sun into energy." Ororo told them all.

"Can I go down?" Matt asked her, watching as the whole school stared at him. He felt somewhat embarrassed at the aspect of everyone watching him.

"Yes, Matt. You can take your seat again." she answered. "Okay, now that all of you have been looked over by us teachers, we will evaluate your skills and your traits and then we will put you in teams. Once put into teams, we will stick you in dorm rooms where you will study your abilities with your friends, and how you will cope and work together. You must be near perfect by New Year's Eve, which is when your parents will come by to visit you."

Soon after that, the kids where dismissed. They where able to do whatever they wanted for the next two hours, which was when the evaluation results would be handed out.

"So…" Matt sighed, "Do you think we'll be on the same team?"

Alicia sighed. She knew that she was a class 3 or 4, while Matt was a class 10. And Jake was a class 5, 6, or 7 most likely.

"Well, even if we aren't, we can still get together for lunch and recess, along with hangout times."

"Yeah, you're right." Alicia said, leaning on her best friend. He put his arms around her as they walked towards the game room.

"Catch you guys later!" Jake said as he walked off.

When they got to the game room, the sat down on the couch and watched TV. Everyone was watching some PG-13 movie that was from five years ago.

"So, do any of you know anything about the ability results?" Matt asked. He was with some of the older students that had been going to the school for the last two or so years.

"Well, you guy's will be put with either totally vast differences on your team, or you'll be put with other's of your same strength." one of the girls said. "Why? What class are you? It usually depends on your mutant class."

"Well, I'm not sure what my class is." Alicia sighed. "But he's a class 10."

The others looked at him, wide-eyed.

"You're a class 10?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, he's like that Black Tom guy." Alicia told them.

"WOW!" one of them exclaimed. "You're, like, one out of six or so other kids here, under the age of twenty, that is a class 10!" one of the girls said.

"Who else is?" Matt asked.

"Well, if you want to talk with them, they're probably in the 'Specials Room', which is reserved for the best mutants. The class 9's and 10's." the girl told him.

"Where is that?" Matt asked.

"Over on the other side of the school. If you want any information regarding your stats, I would talk to Marie Munroe." the girl told him.

"Who?" Matt asked.

"Marie Munroe. Either her, or Emily Rasputin. They're the top-of-the-line mutant teens in the school. They're both thirteen, too!"

"Thanks for the information!" Matt smiled. With that, he stood up and walked off.

"Wait, what about me?" Alicia pouted.

"You can come with me." Matt smiled.

"Actually, you shouldn't go unless you're a class 9 or 10. Sorry, girlfriend." one of the girls said. "Why don't you hang out with us for a while. You can go with us to the ice cream parlor… My boyfriend's treat!" she smiled.

"I guess so." Alicia sighed, walking towards them.

Matt walked down the hallway. There where a few kids passing him, some of them whispering when they saw him. He even overheard a few of them.

"Hey, it's that class 10 boy! He's soo cute!" one of the girls giggled.

"I know, but wasn't he with that brunette girl?" one of them said, almost disgusted.

Immediately, Matt turned around and said, "What did you just say?"

The girls gave him a blank stare. "Ex-scuse me! I didn't say anything! Or, nothing you'd care about."

Matt left it at that and continued walking down the hallway. He felt hurt at the comment the girl made at Alicia. He had only known her for a short time, but she felt like a lifelong friend.

When he finally reached the "Specials Room" he walked in and looked around for Marie and Emily. He finally spotted them playing at a pool table. He walked over and started watching them.

"Hi." Emily smiled. "Who are you?"

"I'm Matt." he answered. "Are you Emily?"

"Yeah," she answered. "But if this is about prom night, I'm taken!"

The two girls giggled. Matt didn't know what to think.

"Actually, I needed to ask the two of you a question." he said. The two of them giggled again. Matt felt dumb, seeing how he had passed up the opportunity to play along in a little joke.

"Go on." Marie said.

"I wanted to ask you about the ability results that the teachers give out. What class of mutants will I be put with?" he asked them.

"Well, I'm assuming that you're class 10. Right? I mean, the only Matt that I heard about today was a class 10 Black Tom act-alike." Marie asked.

"Yeah, actually, that's me."

"Okay. Well, there's no other class 10 kids to be put with, so you'll probably be put with a class 9 or something. Is there any of those?"

"Yeah, but she's an ice mutant. If I was put with her, it wouldn't make any sense." Matt said.

"Well, then you'll be put with the next lower class. You can probably talk to the teachers if you're not happy with the results." Emily said. "Or," she added, "I could call my dad and see what he thinks."

"Really? That be great!" Matt said.

Emily smiled at him, "Just a sec." she said. She flipped through her backpack and pulled out a small walkie-talkie. She pressed a few buttons and then said, "Hey dad? I was wondering about the ability results that where going to be given out today. What are you going to do with the class 10 kid?" she winked at Matt.

Over the small receiver, they heard, "Emily. I'm on security duty right now. I know that Matt is right there!"

"Oh. Okay." Emily smiled. "Sorry to bother you, dad."

"Yeah, okay. Love you sweetie." Piotr said.

"Love you too, dad. Talk to you later. Bye." she replied. They heard a small beep and the little gadget turned off. "Well, I guess I can't help you. You'll just have to wait and see." Emily sighed. "Anyways, back to our game. I was beating you bad! Marie!"

Matt walked off. He was afraid that he wouldn't be put with Alicia and Jake. If he wasn't, then the whole school year would start off bad. Hopefully, it wouldn't turn out that way. Soon after, he walked back to the game room, where he would then head towards the ice cream parlor, and hopefully be able to tell Alicia about what he had found out.

Upon reaching the parlor, he found Alicia there with some kids. He walked over and sat down at the table.

"Oh, hi!" Alicia said, scooting her chair over towards Matt's. "You don't look so happy." she sighed, "What's wrong?"

"Well, I'm not sure about our team status. I talked to Emily and Marie, but they couldn't help me."

"Well, that's what happens when you talk to thirteen year olds!" Alicia joked.

One of the girls looked at her and mockingly said, "I take offense to that! I was just thirteen last year!"

The girls laughed. A few of the guys couldn't help joining in. Matt even chuckled a little bit.

"This is serious." he told Alicia. "If we don't get put on the same team, we'll be separated for nearly the whole school year!"  
"Well, we'll still be able to see each other at recess, meals, and free time!" she smiled.

"That's not good enough." Matt sighed.

"Well," Alicia stuttered, "I… It's not my fault."

"I know! But I don't think you understand the seriousness about all this." he grumbled.

"Matt, of course I do. I'm just trying to lighten the moment!"

Matt rolled his eyes. "No, you just don't get it do you!"  
All of the sudden, he felt a hand slap his face. Alicia had just slapped him. She stood up and then walked away.

"Fine!" she screamed, "See if I care when you get put with some other kids! See if I care if they put you up with some other team, or with some other division of the X-men! I! Don't! Care!"

With that, she walked through the door and vanished from sight.

"Boy, you need some help!" one of the guy's laughed.

"I know just the guy to help you!" another one said. "Go talk to the mutant, Gambit. Or Remy as you can call him."

One of the girls pushed him over. "That Cajun will tell you nothing other junk!" she exclaimed.

Matt ignored what they said. He then headed out the door. He had not business with them, and anyways, the ability results where to be given out soon. He headed two the conference room, with his hopes crushed. Alicia wouldn't talk to him anymore, he wouldn't be put with Jake, most likely. He sighed, and headed out.


End file.
